


Two Sides of a Coin

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: might add merthur eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur has been visiting Kilgharrah for years, as had Merlin. One day, they meet there by accident, and Arthur has to choose to bear the secret or rat out his friend.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur was to be the next king, obviously, as he was the only heir to his father’s throne. There were a lot of important decisions to be made, most of which couldn’t be made alone. He trusted Merlin, of course, but his judgement was often what Arthur considered ‘stupid’. He loved his father, but they rarely saw eye-to-eye, and thus he couldn’t be trusted with making decisions on behalf of his son. So, starting a few years ago, he couldn’t precisely remember when, he began making his way into the dungeons, into a secluded area, to think. He would look off into the distance in the dark and eventually ideas would come to him. However, one day, everything changed. That is, a great dragon descended from seemingly nowhere. But, this is not the story of a first encounter.

Almost three years after the first meeting with Kilgharrah, the dragon, and obtaining often cryptic advice, Arthur still went to that cave for a talk with the mysterious beast. Nothing out of line with Camelot’s usual had happened, but there was a wizard somewhere inside the village; that was the only explanation for the recent occurrences, and as usual, the finger (and the death threats) were pointed towards Merlin. Arthur had faith in his servant, even if he was a little daft, but he would never betray him or his father, so he sought Kilgharrah for advice on how to once again save his servant from persecution.

He was wandering back up the sandstone steps, murmuring ‘two sides of a coin’ to himself, when he felt his head bump into something that felt awfully similar to a person. Startled, the prince fell back in surprise, almost falling off the cliff into the dragon’s abyss. Just as he opened his mouth to scream, he stopped falling. He was suspended over the hole on his back, with nothing supporting him. He looked up. Merlin was on the steps, holding a torch in one hand, his other outstretched towards him, and his eyes gleaming gold. Merlin stood Arthur upright on the ledge, placed his hands on his shoulders to steady him, turned around, and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin bolted out of the door, leaving Arthur standing in the cave in shock. "Don't fall off again, young prince," said the dragon, laughing to himself. "Yes.. Right," replied Arthur, still trying to make sense of what had just happened. "I should.. Go." Arthur wandered out of the cave in confusion and adrenaline. Once he had a slight sense of reality back, he decided what he had to do. He had to look for Merlin.

He sought out Merlin's location, meaning he asked Gaius. "He's in his bedroom, in my house. He looked awfully frightened, mind you. Be careful what you say." 'What?' Thought Arthur. 'Does he know what just happened?' He pushed the thoughts aside and marched determinedly towards the small living-space. He slowed his pace and softened his attitude slightly upon nearing the house, as he realised Merlin would probably be scared out of his wits right now. He knocked loudly twice on the door.

No reply. He knocked again. "Merlin?" He asked loudly, but not aggressively. Still no answer. Then the sound of footsteps leaving. "Merlin?" Came a gentler, slower voice. This voice belonged to Gaius. Merlin tentatively stood up. He was terrified. Would he be sacked? Banished? Slaughtered? He opened to the door to see Gaius. "Arthur would like to speak to you. I'll leave you be." He allowed Arthur into the house and left, closing the door with a slight 'thud,' behind him. Arthur strode into the kitchen. Merlin gulped. His heart had either stopped entirely or was beating too fast to notice. "Would you.. W- would you like.. Like a s-seat, Sire?" Merlin stammered, terrified. He pulled out a chair for Arthur with trembling hands and sat himself down after.

"Merlin." Arthur started, somber as a funeral. 'Might as well be,' Merlin thought. 'I'll surely be put to death.' "Yes?" Merlin mumbled. They sat in uncomfortable silence. Arthur drew in a sharp breath. "Thank you, Merlin." Merlin looked up at him inquisitively. "For saving my life." Merlin's heart must have been going fast before, because it had definitely stopped now. "I'm sorry, what?... Sire?" Merlin stuttered. "You know what I said. I'm not repeating it." Stated the prince.

"You're not going to have me executed?" Arthur shook his head earnestly. "You don't think magic is evil?" This time Arthur merely shrugged. "I don't know, to be perfectly honest. Plenty of sorcerers have done bad things, but so have many knights, kings, and villagers. If we killed every villager because a few of them were bad, we'd have no kingdom. You don't seem to be harmful. After all, you're too stupid for any evil schemes." Arthur finished with a grin. "You could've left it sooner, but thank you. Nobody has ever been that merciful about magic. Especially mine." Merlin didn't joke back. He was holding back tears and his face was a little red.

Suddenly, the door swung open. "Sorry to burst in on anything important, boys, but you're needed in the court. There's a villager claiming to have witnessed dark magic in the market." Merlin and Gaius shared a grimace, and Arthur said nothing. He just shot Merlin a 'this-better-not-be-your-fault' look and left, the wizard trailing behind him.


End file.
